


Morning Light

by TomAyto10



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Kinktober 2019Morning SexWilliam glows in September, but his beauty is most suited for the deathly bitter bite of winter.





	Morning Light

William glows in September, but his beauty is most suited for the deathly bitter bite of winter. 

Hannibal, in his blood red silk sleeping robe, crawls into the bed, wine carefully placed on the nightstand, hands reaching out to move away the muslin linen sheets harboring the rest of William's body like pulling apart petals from a flower. 

He's bare, naked and pale, living art, from the jut of his lean hips, the appealing bones of his ankles to the smattering of darkness on his cheeks. 

That is where Hannibal goes, leans over the sleeping vulnerable man to press his tongue to his chin, his eyes, pupils moving erratically under the thin protection of his eyelids, kissing apart his mouth to plunge inside like a violent intruder. 

Will whimpers, unconsciously seeking to return to the shelter of the sheets, but Hannibal turns his face back to him, tries to drink him in like rich expensive wine that ais out on his nightstand. 

His eyes flicker open, and Hannibal take a moment to kiss at the corners of them, his hands moving to touch at his skin. 

Will is soft in his most vulnerable places, under his arms, the expanse on his sides beneath his ribs, his limp cock, a weight of soft warmth that Hannibal cups now, ripe fruit for the plucking.

Will groans, lifts his legs to allow Hannibal to handle him more, harder, looking like an animal seeking a mount, lazy in his trust. It drives him a bit mad, has him sinking his teeth into the side of Will's neck and his fingers curling cruelly into the slowly hardening flesh of the man. 

Will breathes out a sigh, pain making his eyes flutter but he only looks at Hannibal, his handsome closed off face beautiful and blank in the blue winter morning light. 

Hannibal kisses him, ravages him with hunger that will never be quenched. He grips at his plush ass, meat that is tender and delectable, moves to settle his hard cock between Will's legs. Will opens to him, loose limbed and pialable, like his mouth, open in utter submission. 

Hannibal tips forward and fucks into him, Will is loose and warm from their tyst only hours ago, makes a cut off noise as Hannibal shoves himself deep into him as if looking for a place to claim and conquer. But Will is already his, the scars on his body, the tremble in his throat, the piercing shocking gaze that cuts like the sharpest blade, they all belong to him. 

Hannibal grazes his teeth along Will chin, tasting salt, then closes around his adam's apple, his hips stuttering when the impulse to crush his throat overwhelms him. Will is better alive, he reminds himself, better for him to be in Will then for Will to be in him. 

But Will reaches up a hand to card through his hair and he whispers, "Taste me, Hannibal."

Hannibal comes, biting hard at Will's throat, blood splattering as his teeth part the soft vulnerable of his neck. Will clutches at him, his body stiffening as he comes as well, thrusting to complete Hannibal motions. 

Panting, Hannibal leans away, looks at the mess he's made but isn't bothered by it. Will looks at him, more beautiful now in the dawning winter light as his throat is speckled with blood. Come is on his belly, his throat ripped into and spilling red, his eyes at peace. Living art. 

Hannibal goes to retrieve the wine glass, scenting it once before he drinks it down, blood mixing with the taste and then leans to kiss Will again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @dipuc_ on Twitter for more daily drabbles


End file.
